oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
FOOL COOL ROCK! ONE OK ROCK DOCUMENTARY FILM
FOOL COOL ROCK is a documentary film of their Who are we?? Who are you?? tour in Europe and Asia. This movie limited only for 3 weeks theater screening start from May 16, 2014 in Japan. Directed by Hiroyuki Nakano and he inspired from the manga BECK, which is his favorite manga. You can visit their official site on http://fool-cool-rock.com and watch the teaser on ONE OK ROCK official Youtube channel. Countdown In March 15, 2014 ONE OK ROCK published a website in their facebook page and twitter. This countdown starting from 5 days. Many fans surprised because ONE OK ROCK never did this method before. Even, Rui Hashimoto, their official photographer in Japan and previous Who are we?? Who are you?? TOUR didn't know what is this countdown about. They guessed it will be a new single or album, or maybe a new song for the upcoming Rurouni Kenshin: The Great Kyoto Fire which the first movie of this sequel used ONE OK ROCK song, The Beginning as soundtrack. Comment from the director When the countdown ends and the official website out, the director Hiroyuki Sawano left his comments in the news section. Reality is greater than comics. When I got into music comic series called "BECK" and read them from cover to cover, I thought it captured a sense/feeling of young band members who were strongly influenced by music so well and at the same time it made me feel the music is great. I hoped one day a Japanese band is embraced in overseas with their music. And now, it becomes true and is happening in front of me in greater scale. A fan of ONE OK ROCK communicates each other through facebook and builds their own network each their country all over the world. This phenomenon is beyond my imagination. Devoted fans made lines from two days ahead of the actual performance date in Paris, which circled around the main street of Montmartre. This phenomenon could be seen in Europe and Asia too. Their fans lined up from a day before the live, who met music of the band through internet and studied songs and lyrics hard by watching footages. Every fan could sing their songs even in Japanese. And then, here you go. The band showed the hottest and off the charts performance at live houses of the world. We had filmed their days with full of sweat, tears and emotions along with audiences for over two months all over the world. "We can connect through music" Taka said it during MC and I am very pleased to witness that universal truth. I wanted to create the super coolest and foolish documentary which condenses the present of ONE OK ROCK, recklessly shooting with a handheld camera at all lives at the end. The front row is not only the front of rock but a ditch between love of fans and love of the band. The roar of the audiences I come under in the front row still remains my ear. And Taka’s roar"Ah-------" is unforgettable as well. Fool is cool. This is the coolest among others - because it is the rock. FOOL COOL ROCK! Hiroyuki Nakano, Director March 19, 2014 Promotional 'Teaser Video' ONE OK ROCK published a 30 seconds teaser video after the countdown ends. 'Flyer/Pamphlet' A month before the show, many flyer/pamphlet spread out into many theaters across Japan. Images below scanned by Elsie Chapman. Category:Film Category:Bootlegs Category:Live DVD